Code Geass: Time Remove
by Cid-McConroy
Summary: In time eve drops of water can fill a dam, and when it beaks evert thing is torn in its path. The future is in danger of this as their Enemies have been pairing for around 700 years. Now a new Zero, and a small group known as the "Zero Guard." Must travel back to the source and stop the leak before it becomes a problem. Mature for Violence and Langue in later Chapter. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the Characters. Please keep in mind this book will have sense of Intense Violence and Language later on**.

* * *

The cold night air was filled with a disturbance. Off in the horizon was a hotel standing defiantly on a lake. The starry sky waved above as watchers to this event. A man dressed in black lead a group of soldiers towards a lone news van. The crew of the vehicle stood far from it leaving it unguarded. They stood around sipping coffee while looking over at the hotel. The masked man singled the soldiers to advance on the van as he climbed atop of it. Two of the soldiers spilt off and enter the front while the rest entered the back. Once every one was settled the van took off heading for a blockade set up by the military to stop terrorist that high jacked the hotel from escaping.

"_Now, all that is needed is to place my plan in to action and see if my predictions are correct._" Thought the man in the mask, as the group head to place that should have been their doom.

* * *

"Hurry," Yelled a soldier in a black uniform as he led the way for a group of people. The group was heavy armed and escorted some one in a mask down a corridor of some kind of military base. They entered a room that looked like a type of laboratory. The lead soldier entered the room and hurried over to a scientist. "Is it ready?" He lead soldier barked.

The scientist lookover her shoulders back at the soldier as she spoke. "We are finishing final calibrations as we speak. It should be finished momentarily."

"Good, we need to hurry with this plan otherwise we will lose this battle." The soldier replied and in response to battle they heard an explosions far off form where they stood.

"I hope this plan of theirs' works." One soldier said to a female soldier who was watching the door with a pistol drawn.

"I hope so to for the sake of all the world." She replied looking out for some one to meet her greetings of lead.

* * *

Lights flashed on them as the news van approached the military lines. He heard from the soldier around him that they where stunned that he would show up in a place like this especially since the timing couldn't be any worse. Off to his left he heard a man speaking in to his radio.

"We have confirmed. It is Zero! Should we open fire?" The soldier stood still and nodded is head in agreement. The van continued pressing farther in undisturbed by the soldiers.

"_It seems my plan is moving along perfectly, but the hardest part of the operation is just ahead;_" thought Lelouch or as the world knew him, Zero. The van pasted Knightmare after Knightmare leaving no escape for them. Those who fallowed Zero where getting nervous from having no escape left. As he neared the bridge a sound of screeching metal could be heard approaching them from the left. Three custom Knightmare Frames blocked his path to the bridge. They each carried lances and a styled cape flowed off from the machines shoulders.

"_Cornelia, much as I'd like to pay you back here and now, you're more useful to me alive._" Thought Lelouch from atop the van. "_If you do what I predict, then I won't need to use my Geass._"

From the cockpit located on the back of the Frame stood a Cornelia, his sister. Her lavender hair shown in the darkness of the night that paired well with her flamboyant red uniform and white scarf.

"Well, Well, We meet again, Zero." Cornelia said with slight annoyance in her voice. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the monument." She continued with her words picking up passion. "And so, for the death of my half-brother Clovis. I shall take my revenge right here." Cornelia said pulling out a long pistol that was more ceremonial then a weapon of combat.

"Cornelia," Zero word cut sharp against her own. "Which would you choice: Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is Alive?" His words cut Cornelia's stone expression to that of a mix between shock and terror. Lelouch grinned from underneath his helmet. "_My suspicions confirmed. The first task at hand is completed._" His inner thoughts gloated at beating his sister. "_You haven't changed dear sister. You have all ways doted on sweet little Euphemia. That's why you won't take aggressive action; your emotions are getting in the way._"

Cornelia stood trembling at the thought of Euphemia and taking revenge on Zero. But Zero knowing that Euphemia was in danger made it impossible for her to shot him.

"It is within my power to save Euphemia for you." Zero words broke the grip of terror on Cornelia and replacing with shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about." Cornelia protested while the gun was still pointing at him.

"I said. I am able to rescue her." Zero reprimanded to Cornelia.

**(A minute later.)**

"Attention all forces let Zero pass. I repeat let Zero pass." It was a command that was given to all the Britannia troops. As Zero's van passed by Cornelia her face was twisted in to a snarl of both revenge and hatred. There was nothing more that she could do not with Euphemia on the line and her face showed it all to Lelouch as he passed her.

_"Either the Japan Liberation front will accept me as their ally. Or they are going to treat me as nothing more then a nuisance. In any event I highly doubt they could resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero. We shall see." _Zero thought to himself as the van now approached the guard gates of the hotel. As the van approached the guards stood aside waving the van through. "Excellent." Lelouch said to himself as they started to proceed through. "All the operations preliminary conditions have been cleared."

* * *

The laboratory flashed blue as an energy field filled the room from a glass window of the test chamber. In the room a group of soldiers awaited the results from the reaction in the other room. The Scientist looked up from a screen as the light reflected of her glasses. Her hair was shorter with a brown locks that where somewhat unkept.

"The reaction is stable." She said in a hurried tone that was verified by another explosion that happened from outside. "I suggest you and your group leave immediately."

"Are the Knightmare frames we requested for ready?" Asked the lead soldier whose hair was a deep red with a medium built body.

"Yes," replied the scientist as she type keys onto the screen.

"Kathryn Weinberg." The lead soldier barked.

"Yes, Captain Tamaki?" The female soldier over by the door answered while keeping a look out.

"Prepare to move out. You are going to take point so leave early." Captain Tamaki said as he turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Yes sir." Replied the younger female soldier as she took off her hat reveling dark blond hair. She headed for a room on one side of the lab that head to the room with the blue energy field.

"Sargent Untier Freundinigh, Privates Ronshotto Taigā, Clé Singe, Costina Risanare, and Jack Mockey, prepare to move out as well." Captain Tamaki continued to bark out orders.

"Yes Sir!" The group of five said saluting and then headed through the same door as Kathryn Weinberg.

The man in the lead was Sgt. Untier Freundinigh. The Sgt. was a brute of a man weighing in four hundred pounds of just muscle that had been artificial enhance. His heavy frame almost bulged out of his black uniform that was large enough for an elephant to begin with. His height was also "6'5" with chestnut brown hair that was sticking out from his hat. His eyes where a deep blue could barley be seen sticking out of the visor on his hat.

Next in line was Ronshotto Taigā was almost an opposite of Untier. His frame was between light and medium built as he stood just under "5'7." His face was slim and almost bird like with eye that were always looking around. His black, silk, hair hung down off his back in a ponytail that swayed as he walked.

Behind Ronshotto was Costina Risanare. She walked carrying a heavy case with the white and red cross on the side. Her hair was a mud red that was braided as it hung just blow the shoulders. She was slightly tall then Ronshotto by an inch and had a smaller frame. She carried herself with pride but her face was distorted with worry most of the time. Behind her was Jack Mockey who made her fell uneasy.

Jack Mockey had the darkest skin in the group for it was a dark tan. He stood at a full six feet tall with eye that could look in a pierce the soul. Unlike most of the soldiers he did not wear a hat that covered his face. Instead he wore a bright blue head ban that his black spiky hair fell over. His face had a black tattoo of some tribal pattern that moved around his right eye.

Lastly there was Clé Singe. He was an average sized man with blond hair the rested on his shoulder. He had deep blue eyes and a friendly smile on his face even though the base was under attack. He was also was the only other person who carried any bags. He jingled as he stepped from the five duffle bags that were strapped around his body.

Once all five had left Captain Tamaki was about to give another order then an explosion happened that shock the room. This caused the Scientist to scream and cling on Tamaki.

"Would please get a hold on yourself Doctor Croomy?" Tamaki said as he pried her off in annoyance.

Doctor Croomy blinked at him then bowed to him multiply times as she said sorry.

"Captain Tamaki, I am afraid that if we do not leave now the Britannian force shall over run this base. If that happens this operation will fail giving our enemy the much-needed advantage over us in this war. " Said the masked figure who was standing in the middle of the room. Not much could be told of the figure since the cloak that they wore hides most of their body. The mask they wore was black with a blue glass that hided the face underneath. The mask kept the identity hidden at all times by changing their voice as well.

"Your right Zero, we should head out now." Captain Tamaki said with a salute.

"Good, but since the enemy is knocking at your door we must make some changes to our plan." Zero said standing emotionless in the center of the group. "We cannot allow the Britannian force to get their hands on Doctor Croomy. Therefore we shall only be taking the forces that went on ahead. I know the plan was for ten of us to go, but Doctor Croomy is too important for us to much of a loose end. Once we head out, I want the remaining units to escort her to safety. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Zero." Captain Tamaki and the others replied.

"Good. Now we must be taking our leave before it is to late." Zero said walking towards the door. Behind Zero fallowed Captain Tamaki down the corridor that lead to the room with the blue energy. Right before the room with the energy was cockpits to Knightmare Frames. As Zero and Captain Tamaki a order was given.

"We are heading out now, so get to your Knightmares and get through that portal." Captain Tamaki said walking to an open Cockpit. All the soldiers jumped in to action finishing up what ever they were working on then moved in to the cockpits. Even if they where not finished preparing. Zero entered one of the machines and opened the com-link.

"Now Black Knights, we shall leave heading on a path that we may never return." Zero said to the small group of seven soldiers.

"We shall follow you Zero to the depths of hell in order to restore piece." Replied Captain Tamaki.

"Then let us march onward to hell and return to it when peace has been restored to this world." With that Zero activated the Sutherland Knightmare and entered the portal.

* * *

Now in the hotel Zero stood in front of the leader of the Japan Liberation Front who had taken the hotel hostage.

"You have no intention of joining me?" Zero inquired.

"Remove that mask and revile your face to us, its disrespectful not to." Said Lt. Col. Kusakabe who was sitting on a couch with a katana held in his hands.

"I understand, but before I do. I would like to ask you something." Zero responded in turn. "What exactly do you wish to accomplishes by doing this action?"

"Gain attention. I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet." Lt. Col. Kusakabe said prolonging the last two words.

"How stale." Zero said in disgust.

"Hmm." Kusakabe had a confused look to Zero comment.

"You people are obsolete. There is no saving you." His voice was still stained with distain for Kusakabe answer.

"What? Why you arrogate." A soldier shouted out in anger but was cut short by Kusakabe.

"Explain what you mean by that Zero." Kusakabe asked with a clam tone.

At the door Lelouch heard a soldier tell a guard that he had brought a prisoner who claimed to be princess Euphemia. He his widened in shock, but his body did not react to the words that he heard. At the same time Kusakabe made his move.

"Zero, there is no point in talking any more." The Lt. Col shouted as he lunged for Lelouch with his sword drawn.

At that monument Lelouch opened the screen that hid his eyes. He activated his geass causing a bird to form in his left eye. From his mouth parted one command. "Die." Every one in the room then gladly took their own life. Lelouch pulled from his holster a pistol and pointed it at the door as the men in the room placed their pistols to their heads and pulled the triggers while Lt. Col. Kusakabe fell on his own sword. From the door a solder slammed it open shouting. "Colonel!" the man cried right before Lelouch shot him in the arm.

"Clam yourselves." Lelouch said to the JLF soldier that stood in the door with Euphemia as their captive.

"Zero." Euphemia said in realization of who he was.

"Colonel Kusakabe committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was. Euphemia you willing to scarifies yourself for the commoners." Lelouch said then he softened his tone. "You haven't changed."

* * *

Somewhere near Lake Kawaguchi a blue portal as eight Knightmare frames road out.

"Captain Tamaki report." Zero said over their encrypted channel.

Captain Tamaki looked through the data he was receiving form the seven other Knightmares they had brought with them. "It is looking good Zero." He reported in.

"Good, we are proceeding as planned. " Zero said to all gathered. "Now Jack, begin to search local networks of information on where we are."

"Understood." Jack replied in a deep monotone voice.

"Clé you do the same." Zero said to the shifty man on the screen.

"Roger, Dodger." Clé said with the bags still strapped to his body.

"Sir." This time Zero's screen switched from multiply screens and moved to a much lager picture of Kathryn. She no longer was wearing the standard uniform, but a single piece black jump suit. Her hair was down and was no longer confined by the hat she was wearing. Her bangs were the longest of her hair. It hung down by her checks while the hair in the back was shorter that also spiked upwards. She had blue eyes that were a noticeable feature.

"Yes?" Zero asked while waiting for the data from Clé and Jack.

"It might not be good for us to stay here since this area is Lake Kawaguchi." Kathryn said showing a map of the area.

"You have a valid point there, Kathryn." Zero said while studding the map. "Once we have some more information from Clé and Jack we shall leave the area immediately."

"Understood Zero." Kathryn replied in a military manor.

Right after Kathryn's image diminish a image of a envelope appeared. Zero opened the attachment to find it was a message from Doctor Croomy.

"Zero," began the blurred recording of the person responsible for the possibility of the mission. "We have shut down the system for the device, but it will take a few minutes before the portal passes. So I would expect company from this side if I were you. We are just about finished destroying any evidence of this machine and will leave after this message is sent. We will be able to bring you back after you mission is complete. We all wish you luck and God speed." The video turned to white wash and Zero shut it down.

"Captain Tamaki we might have company any minute. Please prepare for trouble." Zero said relaying the information from the video.

"Understood Zero, we shall set up positions around the portal just incase."

Once the portal was closed and Clé and Jack where finished Zero planned on giving the order to move out hopefully before they were discovered."

* * *

In the room stood princess Euphemia alone with Zero as his men kept the JLF soldier occupied at the monument.

"I have heard you are now the Sub-Viceroy your Highness." Lelouch said as if it was small talk. "Princess Euphemia vi Britannia." His voice gained a small hint of a hard edge saying her full name.

"Its not an appointment I am happy with." Euphemia replied with out a hint of fear in her voice.

"No." Lelouch began in a politician tone. "That because Clovis was murder. That was my handy work."

Euphemia's eyes slightly widen at this as Zero continued on.

"He beg pathetically for his life till the very end. He pleaded with the same tough that ordered the death of elevens."

"So, is that the reason you killed my brother?" Euphemia asked with eyes mixed with sadness and hate but still retained then natural kindness.

"No." Lelouch's answer was long and drawn out.

"Then why?" Euphemia demand.

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor." His words he spoke where cold as ice. This caused Euphemia to flee he mask of bravery as her eye filled with fear. "That reminds me." Lelouch said pulling out his pistol from his holster and pointing it at Euphemia. "Your one of his children to? Aren't you?"

* * *

Lelouch stood looking out a window from the hotel. His plan for this operation was almost complete. From the bridge came an explosion from underneath the water. Out jumped a white Knightmare as it shot towards the hotel. Lelouch felt the ground shake underneath his feet as the hotel began to sink into the water. Lelouch looked at the Knightmare. "_The white Knightmare from before._" He thought in surprises.

He knew the pilot of that machine was watching him as he press the remote detonator that set off the explosives around the hotel. Around the hotel members of the Britannia army thought all hope was lost for the hostages. Meanwhile Lelouch and the group of people he lead began to sail out from the smoke and rubble of the hotel. Once they where clear from the smoke he gave a single to begin broadcasting off of the equipment he had taken from the van.

"My dear Britannians." Lelouch said facing the camera. "Have, no fear. All of hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I Zero, return them to you unharmed." As he spoke of the hostages the camera was focusing on them as it spread across the lifeboats that carried them. He gave a brief pause as the camera focused on him again and let lights on the boat illuminated the front deck showing him and his soldiers. "People. Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit." Lelouch's words began to pick up with speed as well as power. "We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield, regardless if they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilian hostage and them mercilessly executed them. It was a want and meaningless act. Therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and let such cruelty be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-side massacre, of the weak by the strong. The only ones who you should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever there are oppressors that have used their power to attack the powerless, we shall appear again; no mater how mighty, how formidable our foe may be. Those of you with power fear us!" With that he moved his left arm so it stood outstretched. "Those of you with out it rally behind us!" This time he moved his right arm in the same motion. "We, the Black Knights, shall stand in judgment of this world!" With that the Black Knights retreated as they made their first appearance in history.

* * *

Off in the distance Zero and the group of small soldiers heard a large explosion. A few minutes later they where intercepting a broad cast on all channels. Upon opening it Zero began to laugh. On the screen was Zero, the first Zero. He was giving what historian would later on tell as the Birth of the Black Knights. Zero opened a com-link to Clé and Jack.

"You can places the data search on secondary. Since I now know what the date is." Zero said forcing down the laughter. _That crazy Scientist_ _was right. _Zero thought trying regaining the emotional control over the happiness that they where now in the past. _This changes everything, but before I start congratulations, we must make sure that portal closes. _Once the portal was about to finishes closing they picked up an energy spike.

"All unit prepare for battle." Zero said as the enemy unit was stepping through the portal. From the portal walked a large white Knightmare. The core frame was twice the size of a Sutherland core. To keep the Knightmare stable it used four quad-legs.

"Ah, so you have been working on a teleport system you rats." A voice of the pilot said from the enemy nightmare. The machine carried a large weapon that was resting on the shoulder. "I shall destroy you then bring back my findings to Holy Empire." The pilot said gloating with austerity. "It is even better that you insects are in those relics."

"Quite you bastard." Kathryn said moving he Knightmare forward. It looked as if she was going to punch the enemy Knightmare. "Don't you underestimate us of the Zero Guard."

"Ah, the Zero Guard. Then that means our ever pest of a leader Zero is here." The giant Knightmare simply moved its arm to block Kathryn's attack. He was more then a little surprise when from her Knightmare's arm shot out a type of claw. It dug in and started to glow a black crimson.

"Take this you bastard." Kathryn yelled griping tight on the trigger for her weapon.

"A Radiant Wave Surger?" The pilot said with surprise as he quickly ejected the arm the claw ripped into. The arm burst in to shrapnel as Kathryn retreated backwards.

"That right Britannian, these may look like normal Sutherlands, but these have hand to hand combat abilities of 15th generation Knightmares. Your 14th generation is no match here." Zero said as two Radiant Wave Sugers popped out of the Knightmare's arms.

"Dam you Black Knights. Dam you all to hell." The enemy pilot screamed from his Knightmare. He turned the Knightmare at Captain Tamaki Knightmare and was preparing to fire. "I'll send you all to meet your maker before any of your kind beats me." He screamed once more.

Just before the Knightmare was going to shot Tamaki it had suffered a cutting blow to the legs on its right side. In front of Tamaki's Knightmare stood Stg. Untier holding a weapon larger then his body. He had ejected from the chest of his Knightmare and grabbed a weapon on the way towards the Knightmare. The weapon was half of a Slash Harken that disengaged from his Knightmare. From his back Untier pulled a bullet about the size of his forearm. The single blade opened up into two blades and showed a gun barrel that he loaded the bullet into. He held it by the back of the blade as his side supported it. He fired the weapon as he slid back from the force that damaged the Britannian's weapon.

"A Canon, here of all places. You will pay for what you have done Zero. You and the Black Knights shall all pay. Once I capture you we will finally have the location of our Empress. Then we shall take over the world." The pilot raved in frustration.

"If that is what you think, then fight me without Knightmares." Zero said in reply. The hatch of the Knightmare opened and Zero used the pilot cord to reach the ground. The pilot of the Britannian Knightmare stared at his screen then grinned. He to exited his Knightmare with his brown hair dripping with sweet. They both covered the ground in between the two Knightmares in Zero's hands where two swords. The pilot pulled out his pistol and throws it to the side. At the same time Zero placed a sword in the ground and took a few steps back. The pilot grabbed the sword and looked at Zero.

"It doesn't seem right for me to fight a man in honor if you can't even see their face." The pilot taunted.

"Your right." Zero said with out even a hint of falling for the ruse. "It is only fair for you to see the face of the person that shall end your life."

Zero's words shocked the Black Knights gathered around them watching the fight. They all held their breath as Zero reached up and unlocked the mask. The cloak that was normally sourced in place also fell to the ground with the removal of the mask. They all stood with mouths agape from the long black hair escaping from the mask.

"Zerorororo is a aaa Woman?!" The pilot exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I am a woman." She said in a clam tone. "I shall even tell you my name Knight, since you will not live long." Her voice clam and soothing turned dark and venomous as she spoke. "My name before I took the responsibility of Zero was Lalouch vi Britannia. Your so called Empress."

Every one but Captain Tamaki was speechless and unable to move. He was not surprise by her identity since he already knew it, but he was surprise that she reviled it so easily.

The pilot's eyes widen with recognition. "Please forgive me my Queen." He said dropping to his knee. "I had no idea that was you I spoke to."

Lalouch walked towards the Knight her pace was slow and steady as a cobra before it strike. She stopped before him and lifted his face so that he looked her in the eyes.

"There is no need to fear my Knight, since I have a task only you can do." Her smile was cruel and merciless as a red bird appeared in her left eye.

* * *

Lalouch and the Black Knights, that followed her, where on the move again heading in the direction of Tokyo Settlement. The other where quite not wanting to ask anything since they found out who was behind the mask. Lalouch had just finished replacing her cloak when Kathryn was the one to ask the question first.

"Is what, what we heard all real?" Her voice held little back, showing just how confuse they all where.

"Yes, it is Kathryn." She said turning her attention to replacing the mask. "I was Lalouch vi Britannia, but she died a long time ago. Now only Zero remains."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Costina irrupted. "If you died long ago then you wouldn't be here and what did you do to that pilot back there?" The shock was evident in her voice.

"I can explain that one." This came from Tamaki who was letting the Knightmare follow the others on autopilot. "Zero, or Lalouch if you want to call her that is an almost prefect clone of Lelouch vi Britannia, the first Zero. This also means she has a version of Geass, which is similar to Lelouch's." His voice was solemn as he spoke. "I recused her when she was only twelve when we discovered a Britannian headquarters. I was only a lieutenant then when I discovered a heavily guarded room with a young girl inside. She asked if I was there to kill her, but all I could do was grab her and run since they where going to blow up the base. Two years later she accepted the responsibility of Zero letting the past Zero retire, and that is all I am going to tell you."

They all looked sheepish after hear Tamaki's story. They all felt bad for doubting her for a second.

"I would feel the same positions as you." Zero said leading the way to Tokyo Settlement. "I also was going to tell you after we had a safe house."

That made every ones nerves relax just a little, but they could forget the sight in which they saw something pure evil. Lalouch was not letting it show, but their was some monster underneath the skin and was now trying to claw its way out. The scary thing was that it was trapped in the form of a twelve-year-old girl.

Heading in the opposite direction was the enemy knight. "I shall carry out my order for her majesty even if my life is forfeit." His voice was filled with pride from the orders that where given to him. His Knightmare walked getting father and father away from Lalouch and her group. The machine almost crawled from the damaged legs as it pressed onwards. The pilot just kept laughing as the screen counted down. The cockpit flashed red warning of an impending danger that he needed to escape from, but he just laughed. "All for you my Queen." He shouted as the timer hit zero. The Knightmare stopped moving then a white light shot from the cracks in the machine. Shortly after the Knightmare exploded leaving nothing of itself or its pilot behind.

As Lalouch heard the explosion from her cockpit and thought only of her mission. She knew that the only way to save the future was to save world with out the Zero Requiem. She looked out and saw Tokyo Settlement where her mission was taking her. In front of the future Black Knights was new world where any of their actions could change the face of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greeting to all those who have decide to read this book. I would like to apologize for getting this chapter out late. I have been quite busy with things in my life and my computer decide it wanted to dump half of my chapter. So sorry, but there will not be a great combat scene like i had plan instead. Hopefully I'll have that in the next chapter. I would like to thank Animalgun on suggesting to try to find a beta. This time around I had multiple people look at it and proofread it multiple times. (Another reason it is being post late.) **

**Please enjoy my next chapter Code Geass: Time Remove. **

**I do not own any right to Code Geass. This is purely a fan-fiction with my own characters added into it.**

* * *

Lalouch and her Zero Guard stopped in an old abounded building. One by one the Knightmares shuffled into the structure that showed no signs of life. Slowly they moved down into the building that hid a tunnel. The building collapsed on the old tunnel creating a room that could easily store the eight Knightmares. Lalouch and her squad exited their vehicles and started setting up their base of operations while the group's shock of Lalouch revelation started to fade.

"I wonder why no one is living down here?" Costina asked while looking at the remains of a living hut.

"Simple." Jack replied. "This was Shinjuku."

The Zero Guard knew about this ground well. It was where Zero first made his mark on history by killing Prince Clovis la Britannia while he was busy trying to cover up his mistake by slaughtering many civilians. This made a perfect hide away while they looked for more suitable housing. It was a fresh scar, and no military would think to look for the Black Knights there since they patrolled the area from time to time. It was also ironic for Tamaki that they set up a base camp here after hearing the story about how Lelouch received his Geass. Once every one in the camp settled, Lalouch called them all to the center with her mask taken off. They gather around a table that held maps, pictures, files, and other information on the time period that they could get their hands on.

"I'm sure that you understand the basics of our mission." Lalouch said placing a picture of Lelouch in the canter of the table. "But I will now give you some more details on how we are going to prevent the Zero Requiem. There are a few events that force Lelouch to do some things that he never intended do." Lalouch said as she placed a leather-bound book, with the symbol of the Black Knights embroider on the front, on the table.

Kathryn picked up the book and started to look at it with interest. "What do you mean by that, Zero?" Kathryn asked while flipping through the pages.

"The death of Euphemia." Lalouch said in response her tone cold as ice. That statement caused every one to turn their eyes on to her. "Many events are not the way you thought they were." Lalouch stated as she reached for the book. Kathryn quietly handed the book back and waited for some one to ask the next expected question.

"And you know this because of that book?" Taigā asked. This startled Lalouch making her pause for an answer to his question. She was not expecting the connection to the book being made so soon.

"Yes." She began with a rocky start since being taken off guard. "This book is a written memoir of the first and second Zeros explaining their actions on the Zero Requiem." Lalouch spoke trying to keep her voice calm as she could since only Zero in that past had access to this privileged information. "What if I told you all the actions of Lelouch the Demon where nothing more than an act. It was all a ruse to make him the enemy of the world, so that the second Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, would end up killing him." As she spoke she kept her voice serious making no room for them to think it was a joke.

"Are you serious Lalouch?!" Tamaki demanded with confusion in his voice. As he spoke, his voice filled with frustration from even try to consider that what she said might be true. "You are trying to tell us that Lelouch the Demon planned on conquering the world and turning every one against him. On top of that you want us to believe that Suzaku Kururugi was in fact the second Zero?"

Every one in the room had the same expression on expect for Kathryn. "Is there something you want to say Kathryn?" Lalouch said holding up a hand silencing the questions from Tamaki.

"It just what you said remind me of a story on my mother's side."

"Isn't one of your ancestors Kallen Kōzuki on your mother's side, Kathryn?" The question came from Untier in his deep rumble of a voice.

"Yes, and Gino Weinberg was on my father's side." Kathryn said in reply. "But what I am getting at is that my family has a story about Lelouch the Demon. My mother told me that when he died my ancestor Kallen was not convinced that he was evil or the enemy of the world.."

Kathryn's statement increased the arguments on both sides. Kathryn's words help win over Costina and Untier, but the others were still divided on the subject about Lelouch the Demon, but him as Zero they all agreed that he was the greatest Zero of all time.

"In any event." Lalouch said interrupted the heated arguments between different members. "Our mission is to make sure that Lelouch never becomes Lelouch the Demon. To do that a few obstacles we must overcome." Lalouch said throwing a picture on the table of a girl with orange hair and hazel eyes. "This is Shirley Fenette. She was a very close friend to Lelouch before she died."

"Is that all the information you have Lalouch?" Clé asked looking at the picture on the table.

"Unfortunately that is all we have since most of the pages on her death are missing." Lalouch stated while moving on. "What we do know is that a man with a Geass to read minds had take advantage of her forcing Lelouch on a path of solitude."

"That seems a little half-baked Zero." Untier said moving the picture in front of him.

"True, but it is one part of the book that speaks as if it was a mistake." Lalouch said as she picked up the book. "I also know that her father lost his life at Narita. I also wish to stop the massive lost of life that happened there. With that said." Lalouch then turned to Clé and Taigā and spoke. "I want you two to go scout the area and find an away that we could divert the mud slid that accrues during the battle."

"Understood." Taigā said snapping a salute, while Clé replied with a lazy "Roger, Dodger."

"I also have assignments for the rest of you." Lalouch continued turning her attention to the rest of the group. "Untier, you and Costina are to start looking for a permanent place for our base of operations. While at the same time see if you can find and sign up with the Black Knights."

"Understood Zero." Costina responded while Untier just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Jack I want you to places these identities in the network for background checks that will happen later on. I also want it to look so real that true backgrounds look fake."

"I shall start working on it now Zero." Jack said in a rough voice of the natives in Area 2. He grabbed the folders and headed towards a computer to start-up loading the information. .

"What about us Lalouch?" The question came from Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I want you to help Untier and Costina, but to mainly focus on joining the Black Knights. You are of Japanese decent and it would make it easier for you to join them. Since Taigā is working with Clé you are our only 'ace in the hole' for finding them."

"Understood." Tamaki said as he walked over and began to put together civilians clothing for his part of the mission.

"And me Zero." Kathryn asked ready to begin her assignment.

Lalouch smiled a smile that radiated with false innocents. "We're going to school."

Kathryn face turned from eagerness to displeased scowl.

* * *

They had only been in this time period for a week before Lalouch was ready to approach Ashford Academy. Trailing behind her as she walked was Kathryn who despised this plan.

"Are you sure that this will work Zer… I mean Lalouch." Kathryn asked while walking behind her as they made their way across school grounds. Lalouch was wearing a royal blue dress shirt with a black skirt. Her hair styled a pony-tail with two braids holding the hair in place. Kathryn just wore an olive-green dress suit for her first appearance. Her hair brushed into straight locks instead of the normal spikes that she always styled.

"Yes, Kathryn. I know without a doubt we shall be accepted in this school." Lalouch said as they walked across the schools grounds guided by a staff member. Lalouch walked with the air of a noble that her training gave from a very young age. Kathryn also came from a high-class family of Knightmare pilots, but they were not accustom to the concept of nobility. Almost of the students were in class, but there were a few out for one reason and another. Almost all the students mouths dropped in shock when they passed.

They had fooled the computers at the academy into thinking that their appointment was that day. It was also easier to hack their way into other computers creating paper trails for each member of the group. The easiest part for Lalouch was getting the money needed. They used one of Jack's data card that tricked a computer into thinking it had ten thousand credits in Britannian currency. They proceeded to a gambling establishment that was a popular meeting place of nobles. Once there Jack and Kathryn played the parts of bodyguards while Lalouch proceeded to deprive the Nobles of most of their money in games of chess. Most of their money came from Lalouch betting on how long, and with which piece she would win that game. Her final win of that day, she had betted that the bishops would be her opponents down fall. In the end it was her opponent's focus was on removing the bishops from the game that had given her an edge. As her last bishop fell she checkmated her opponent and added a smack to the noble's pride since she forced him into making moves the moves she wanted. In the end, the board looked like a three-pointed, black crown with white jewels laced through out. At the end of her three-hour tour of the establishment she had seized over one million in currency. The money was then spent to help with lodging, food, and other expensive needed for their small group.

The staff member stopped in front of the office letting Lalouch and Kathryn enter. After twenty minutes their meeting with the Mr. Ruben Ashford ended smoothly for the most part. The only bumpy area that accrued was when Ruben Ashford wanted to talk with contacts about their history. Lalouch was able to "persuade him" that checking their history was not needed. In the end of the meeting both Kathryn and Lalouch walked towards the exit of the building.

* * *

"I say that meeting was successful." Lalouch spoke as they started down the hall.

"Yes, but was it needed for you to use Geass on him?" Kathryn asked as she followed her.

"Do not worry, all I did was had him wait to send for the transcripts." Lalouch said with self-convinced that could not be matched by Kathryn.

They were about to exit the building when a girl with blond hair stopped them.

"Hold it right there." She commanded with her hand in front of her. As Lalouch and Kathryn came to a halt she smiled. "I didn't know you where a cross dresser Lelouch, or that you died your hair Kallen."

"I am afraid your mistaken my…" Before Lalouch could finish her words the strange girl was behind them forcing them on wards.

"You two know very well that we have a meeting today and neither one of you are going to skip." She said while pushing Kathryn and Lalouch to the student council room.

"You should really hear what we have to say." Kathryn protested as they turned a corner.

"You two can explain it after the meeting." With that she pushed them inside causing them to tumble towards the ground.

"Where have you been Prez?" This voice came from a young man who was carrying a box of papers to the table. His hair was a pale, dark purple that stuck out towards the side. As he walked towards them his voice emanated a carefree demeanor.

"Oh no where, I was just making sure Kallen and Lelouch made it to today meeting." The blond girl said with a nonchalant tone indicted to the mess that was Lalouch and Kathryn.

"What was that about making sure we made it to the meeting?" The voice was that of a young male who had just entered in from the door that they had just come through. Lalouch and Kathryn started to return to their feet and began brushing themselves off.

"What do you mean by that Madam President? Kallen has been here for a few minutes now." The voice came from an orange hair girl who was leaning on the table looking at some paperwork with another girl who had red hair.

"Then who did I just drag with me?" The President asked turning and looking at the two with her finger placed on her check with her head cocked.

Lalouch finished brushing of her skirt then coughed. "As we were trying to tell you our names are not Lelouch and Kallen. My name is Lalouch Decead and my compatriot is Kathryn Da'Breg. We are new student here starting tomorrow." Lalouch blinked as if she was speaking a different langue from the shock on their faces. "Did I say something strange?" Lalouch asked in a puzzled tone.

The next person to speak was a green haired girl wearing glass who had just made herself known to Lalouch and Kathryn. "It seems that they are in shock." The girl said in a shy fashion.

It took Lalouch a few seconds to realize she had just met the Ashford Academy Student Council. She turned to face Lelouch and took a step closer and started to look at him. She gave a glaring appearance as she pretended to study him. She took a step back and gave a gasp that was completely fake and only could be seen by Kathryn and Lelouch. "My Lord. Would you look at that." Lalouch said with tone of forced shock.

Lelouch looked at Lalouch with appearance of momentary shock that quickly faded to suspicion. His and Lalouch's eyes locked for just a moment. The one-second their eyes clashed both let out their alter egos known as Zero to stand in opposition to each other. Their contest of wills could have lasted longer if it wasn't for Rivalz interrupting them.

"So Pal." He said swing his arm around Lelouch. "I didn't know that you had a cute twin sister."

"I think your mistaken Rivalz, my only family member is Nunnally." Lelouch said in a clam, but somewhat shaken tone.

"I know that, but the resemblance is uncanny." Rivalz teased.

"I believe introductions are in order since you have already give us yours." Lelouch said removing Rivalz hand. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice-President of the Student Council. The one beside me is Rivalz Cardemonde."

"You can call me Rivalz, I am also the Secretary." Rivalz said with a smile on his face.

"My name is Shirley Fenette." Said the girl with the orange hair smiling as she spoke.

"I'm Nina Einstein." Said the timid girl with glasses.

The red hair girl still sat at the table not interested in joining the others. She kept her eyes down on the paper work.

"That is Kallen Stadtfeld." Said Lelouch as he indicated to Kallen. "And I believe you have already meet our President, Milly Ashford."

"We do have two others members on the Council, but there not here now." Shirley said in a cheerful voice. "One is Lulu's little sisters Nunnally, and the other is little late because of his job in the military."

As Shirley began to talk to Lalouch and Kathryn as Lelouch moved next to Milly.

"I thought for sure she was you Lelouch." Milly said in a low voice as the others paid attention to Lalouch and Kathryn asking them questions.

"I can understand why you would think that." Lelouch responded keeping on eye out so no one over heard their brief conversation.

"I think you're surprised for a different reason." Milly kept her finger on her face as she looked at Lalouch.

"I think that you're also surprised since she looks very similar to my mother." Lelouch's face took on a sorrowful turn when he thought about his mother and what happened to him and his sister. Normally his face would become distorted with anger at the thought that followed his memories of his mother. Those where the memories of him and his sister being banished to Japan right before it Britannia conquered it and turned into Area 11. At this time however he needed to keep up appearances so he held a smile on his face.

"Why is every one so merry in here?" The voice came from a girl who was sitting in a wheel chair. Her eyes closed with tan locks of hair covered her head she looked around listening to the busy in the room. She wore the uniform of Ashford Academy middle school section and aired an aura of peace and kindness.

"Oh Nunnally, you'll never believe this." Rivalz said with excitement. "There is a girl her and she is a twin for your brother."

"A twin for big brother Lelouch?" Nunnally's asked with innocent and confusion in her voice.

"That's right." Rivalz almost jumped across the room as he spoke. "It's almost scary how much they look-alike."

With a little help from Rivalz, Nunnally moved her chair to stop in front of Lalouch and reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Nunnally Lamperouge, the honorary member of the high school student council."

"It's nice to meet you to. My name is Lalouch Decead." Lalouch said polity as she reached out to shakes Nunnally's out stretched hand.

As Lalouch's hand touched Nunnally's she felt as if her heart jumped and stopped beating for a second. Before her images flashed and blurred through her head. She really couldn't make out the images, but some how she knew they where of Nunnally.

"I was wondering what all this noise about Lelouch having a twin was all about." Another newcomer said from the doorway with his schoolbag in hand.

"Suzaku, I didn't think you where going to make it today." Lelouch said as he broke off with his conversation with Milly.

"I was, but I finished with my work early today." Suzaku said placing his bag on the table.

Unknown to them Lalouch didn't hear a single word they said. The moment Suzaku entered the room all reality left her as a sharp pain was felt in her chest. She lost all breath as an image replied before her. It was a memory that the world in her future knew well. Before her eyes stood Zero with a sword in his hands. Lalouch looked down seeing the sword planted in her chest but it wasn't hers. The reflection off Zero's mask was Lelouch's face at his last moments on this earth. He moved his hand to touch his blood soaked chest then placed his it upon the mask of Zero and whispered something to him. Before she could catch what Lelouch said she passed out cutting herself from the vision.

* * *

Her mind drifted through the chasms of dreams. Most were distant memories that flooded her with the nightmare causing a wake of terror. The dreams had always been stained dark with a mixture of hers and Lelouch's sins. This time the world was bright filled with abstract images of people and places: Two worlds colliding, Lifeless husk marching forward, and thousands of young children with a crimson bird branded on their forehead. The Images faded leave her standing in front of another woman how also shard the bird brand.

"Who are you?" The woman asked causing the air around her to shimmer and blur.

Lalouch's eyes tearing from trying to focus on the woman as the static lines blurred around her. "I am Zero." She replied trying to stand tall, and looking at the woman in the eyes.

"Is that so?" The other replied as a circle appeared next to her playing through a memory when she first made her appearance as Zero.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

"Are you sure about this girl?" An old man said to through the view screen as she found herself pulled into the memory.

"Yes." She replied placing on the helmet of Zero.

"That helmet is not a toy kid. It is a life choice that stays with you until you retire." The old man was trying to convince her to reconsider her choice since she was still very young. "If you choose this you know that your hair is going to turn white before you know it and you'll miss other paths in life."

"This is who I am. I have only two paths and I would rather die on this path then live on the other."

The old man shook his head for the foolishness that she showed. "Alright then. I leave everything to you then girl. Show those _BERL_ bastards what a miracle maker can create." With that here screen switched off.

She took a deep breath before punching the controls forward lunching her Knightmare. The black machine speeded forward zipping through the trees heading for the battle that consumed the countryside. Her first target was a monstrous four-legged Goliath that was pinning a Black Knight unit while gloating through their load speakers.

"You peasants are nothing more than ants to our mighty empire. Once we have our Empress back there will be nothing you can…"

The Goliath never finished his words as Lalouch's Knightmare stabbed its sword straight through the frame. The enemy Knightmare fell to the ground as the pinned unit lifted it off.

"Where is your squad leader?" Lalouch commanded through the radio.

"Five clicks north of here." The soldier replied finish pushing off the machine. "But the enemy is advancing on them and they are cut off from other units."

"Follow me soldier and do not slow down not matter the reason is that understood."

"Yes Sir." The soldier snapped at her commands.

Her Knightmare charged ahead with the soldier following her every move. The difference in machines was great since the soldier could only focus on following her moves. Her pure black Knightmare sliced through the land with sharp grace that was like the swing of a katana. Any Goliath that was foolish enough to stand in her path was quickly disembodied with the Knightmare's two swords. The machine moved as if dance on wind never staying in the same spot no more than a second. Under a minute she had already cut a path through the _BERL_ units making way towards a squad that was all but cut off. As they approached a Knightmare, wielding a large cannon, shot at a Goliath. The enemy Knightmare exploded causing the enemy force to retreat and regroup only to press forward later.

"I don't know who you are, but you just saved us." The voice came from the leader of the unit via her HUD. The unit leader face was hidden from his combat armor making it hard for Lalouch to tell who he was.

She switched on her com-screen and replied to the soldier. "It was something simple to me." Her voice changed to that of a man and the uniform hid her figure. "But now I must ask you to fallow my command so that we may make a miracle happen."

"Zero, I thought you retired sir." The soldier exclaimed in surprises snapping to attention.

"Zero will always be part of the Black Knights through each generations. When we get too old to continue our duty, we pass it on to another who can carry the burden." Lalouch said. She was already formulating a plan to win the battle and forcing the Britannian Empire Reformation Legion to suffer heavy losses.

"Yes sir, Maverick unit is under your command Zero." The soldier replied.

"Good, I am sending you battle data to direct your unit accordingly."

"Understood." The soldier said and began to look through the data she sent.

_"This is going to be too easy,"_ Lalouch thought with malaise towards her enemies. She might not have been the greatest strategist like the first Zero was. Nerveless she held those genes with in her and still had most of its potential. To make up for the lost she instead gained skills of an Ace Knightmare Pilot. Her skills have might even match the legendary pilots: Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Kõzuki. Combined with the strategic side she was an even greater nightmare than Marianna "The Flash."

"To all Black Knights." She began flipping her com open to all channels. "This is Zero. I have come here to the front to lead you into victory. Have no fear for I am Zero the Miracle Maker. We shall turn the tide on the _BERL_ terrorist who selfish actions have plunged the world back into chaos. They believe that their empire is the truth protector of this world. I ask you this how long ago did their empire fade just as all other nations have faded into the _UFN_. We the Black Knights have stood guard against those with power over the week. We protect the _UFN_ and the world. Now these _BERL_ terrorists say that it belongs to them. But I say 'Nay.' Fight with me my Black Knights to shield the weak from these dragons." As she spoke her words flew taken by wings of passion, a passion created from pure hatred towards the Britannian Empire Reformation Legion. Her planned words boost the gave morale of the almost beaten Black Knights around the field. The roar was almost deafening as the Black Knight charge forward with new vigor in reply to her words.

Her words turned to ice as she addressed the Black Knights again. "These bastards claim to be protected by their Empress, and that she will lead them to victory." It was clear that she was addressing the enemy who was listening. "While they fight here their precious symbol has been taken away from them and lost long ago. They should be cowering in fear since I Zero had entered the field. I Zero, who is not Man nor Woman, Child nor Adult, Soldier nor Politian, for I am faceless defender of the weak against the strong. They have no chance of winning against me while their 'Puppet Empress' is lost. I have also made sure they never find her since I was the one who kidnapped her and hid her away." She took a breath letting the BERL sink in her words. "With out me they will never be able to find her, for if I died she will slip away into eternally and never be found again." This wasn't a lie for if she died then the empire would most likely to collapse for she was their Empress.

Lalouch grinned as the _BERL_ force now changed positions on her radar and started to charge her. Her Knightmare griped its swords and started to cut down enemy Goliaths that tried to capture her.

* * *

The image faded as the battle ensued around her. She found herself back in the world of white as the memory she was just in played like a movie on a screen. The woman stood there watching her.

"Or perhaps this is who you truly are." The woman said waving her had that blurred and left a trail behind that faded. Her had rest on top of a new screen that start show captions of a memory instead of playing it through.

The first image was of a woman dressed in the uniform of a maid smiling. That image changed to one of the same woman with head bowed. The woman stood against a wall faraway. High above in window a little girl was pounding her fist on the frame. The images continued to roll on showing the same girl cry with eyes harden by hate.

"No, I am not her! She is long dead! Stop this at once!" Lalouch commanded with great force. She glaring at the woman wanting to use her Geass on her to kill her or forces her to stop. The woman laughed as she watched Lalouch's cursed memory. But despite Lalouch's command the images continued to play. A man with a face of terror stood in a darken room as a scepter pointed at him. The walls closed around the man as the scepter held the button that was forcing the walls to close. The last image was of the girl dressed in white holding a scepter looking into a mirror. Her clothing stained with a spray of red as her face formed smile filled with glee.

"But she is not dead." The woman said as she moved her hand away pointing it at Lalouch. "She is standing behind you."

Lalouch turned seeing the small girl grinning and holding the scepter.

"Why do you keep on fooling yourself?" The little girl said with gleeful malice. "After all, you're the demon."

* * *

Lalouch forced herself to awake and found in a dorm room with Kathryn watching over her.

"Are you all right Zero?" Kathryn asked with concern for her leader.

"I am fine, but I have this feeling that someone is watching us." Lalouch said sitting up.

"I don't think so. I have already set up counter measures for bugs and other invasion of that kind."

"Alright." Lalouch said with a sigh remembering her plans tomorrow. "Lets turn in for the night Kathryn for we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Alright Zero." Kathryn said turning to get ready for sleep.

"And Kathryn, it is Lalouch. I don't become Zero until seven hundred years in the future." Lalouch said turning her side to fall asleep.

"Alright Lalouch, have a good night sleep." With that Kathryn turned off the lights to their dorm room.

Unknown to the two girls there was some one watching them. The person sat on a corner of a building over looking the girl dorms. It was C.C eating a slice of pizza.

"No I don't think they will disrupt my plans." She said even though no one was around to hold a conversion. "Yes, I agree they are dangerous, but they might affect the course of the future for the better. Yea, Yea I'll keep an eye on those two along with Lelouch for you." With that she took a bite of her pizza looking up at the stars that never changed for her. Who ever she was talking to had left leaving her thoughts to herself.

_"This will be interesting."_ She thought eating her pizza. _"It is fascinating that she has my code without a contract to me. I wonder how she was able to come across it, and more importantly what her Geass does. Well I can only watch from afar and wait for the right time to embed my conditions of my contract on to her. After all Geass is the power of kings and it does not come free."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all you viewers. I am sorry that this chapter has taken longer to write then the others, but what can you do when your computer goes to Davy Jone's locker. Now that I have this Chapter up I am going to be working on my other book for a small awhile, so the next chapter will take some time before it is posted once more.

I do not own Code Geass this is purely a fanficiton.

* * *

"My name is Lalouch Decead. I'm pleased to meet all of you and hope for a good year with you all." Lalouch said in greeting to her class. Up above in a desk near a window Lelouch sat with his head on his hands in thought. His attention was on Lalouch who had taken a sit near the back with the other new transfer student.

_"Who are they?" _Lelouch thought as the teacher started a lecture on the first deployment of the Knightmare frame._ "I can tell they are not normal students, and I know Lalouch Decead is not who she say she is. The main question is why she is here. Is she after Lelouch vi Britannian, or maybe she is on the trail of Zero. In either course I must find the answer to why she is here."_

"Lelouch can you please read the assigned chapters from last class period." The teacher said looking at his book on the table interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes sir." Lelouch responded standing up with the book in hand. He let his mind continue to think about this new student. _"Another important question is who is her employer. It seems that I must use my Geass to find out. The only the timing is the only dilemma."_

After class Lelouch hovered near by keeping a watchful eye on the newcomers. It was also easy to go unnoticed since other members of the student body were trying to squeeze out every detail of their lives. In his hand Lelouch held a folder that looked like paper work to the other students, but was the records of both Kathryn Da'Breg, and his look-alike Lalouch Decead. To most investigators their profiles are spotless, but to Lelouch and maybe others the recorded was too spotless. Most of the facts blurred together creating coincident. In his world too much coincidence was a sure sign that something was wrong. He was glazing over the files once more looking for connections as to whom Lalouch might work for when Rivalz interrupted him.

"Yo Lelouch, Milly just called an emergence meeting." He said hurrying to Lelouch.

"Rivalz can't it wait. I am in the middle of some paper work." Lelouch closed the files before Rivalz could see what he was working on.

"No can do buddy. Milly gave us specific orders." Rivalz said moving to Lelouch's side.

_"Us?" _Lelouch internally questioned. Then his question answered as Suzaku appeared next to him and grabbed his left arm while Rivalz grabbed his right.

"Hey let me go." Lelouch commanded as he was forcefully dragged out of the class and towards the student council clubhouse.

As they dragged Lelouch away Kathryn and Lalouch wonder what might be happening.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kathryn asked as they dragged Lelouch away.

"Oh yes. The student council president is known for strange situations like this." One of the female students answered. "By the way has either one of you two decided which club you are going to join?"

"Umm…" Kathryn stutters at the question. Lalouch never said any thing about them joining a club. "Is it necessary to join a club?" Kathryn didn't feel the need to join a club, and would also fight it if she had to.

"Yes silly." The girl said to Kathryn. "All students at Ashford Academy must take part with a club."

"I would really rather not join a club." Kathryn told the girl while keeping the last part what she thought to herself. "_But I have a feeling that won't be an option." _

"Oh, think your only saying that since you have no idea what the clubs are. Don't worry you just have to find one that co-insides with your interest, and I'll show you the different clubs."

_"Like what? Military tactics, Knightmare piloting, Practice at the firing range. I highly doubt they have anything along those lines here." _Kathryn thought to herself and then started to get an uneasy feeling from the girl how had offer to show her around. "Maybe we should also take Lalouch since she is new here as well."

"Oh, that is a great idea." The girl said in excitement and began to look for Lalouch. "Now to where did she get to?" The room had many people inside, but there was no sign of Lalouch.

Kathryn gave a sigh since she knew to well that Lalouch had probable disappeared right after they dragged Lelouch away. _"There is an old saying in the Kaname family. When a Zero has other things to do they just disappear. No matter how much paper work for them." _Kathryn mentally thought, as she was no being pulled away by the girl.

"Don't worry about finder her now Kathryn. I'm sure we will find her some where on campus while looking through the clubs." The girl said cheerfully while pumping her fist in the air.

_"Why couldn't the morning classes also be canceled along with the afternoon classes?"_ Her thoughts continued on as she while being forced forwarded by the girl dragging her to who knows where.

* * *

Lalouch was quietly walking down the hallways away from classroom. She had escape the room right after Lelouch had been dragged away by the other two members of he student council. She had another plan for to-day instead of being dragged around for the day. If her intelligence and psyche profiles were correct then Milly would be holding a meeting about inducting Lalouch, and possible Kathryn into the student council. After all having a look-alike to Lelouch was possibly to good of an opportunity to pass up. Now all she had to do was wait and let the course steer itself, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy life on the school until then. She entered her and Kathryn's dorm room and proceeded to pick up a black duffel bag off the floor. She was about to exit the room when he cell phone went off. She had purchased them to keep up appearance instead of using one of the com links that they brought. She answered the phone to know full well that it was one of her subordinate.

"Lalouch here." She said with her voice that had changed back into the mannerism of Zero.

"Tamaki her Ma'am. Are you free to receive a report?" The voice on the other end responded.

"Yes, I am free for the moment. Please brief me on how the plans are progressing."

"Yes Ma'am." Tamaki said with his voice snapping to attention. "As of now our preparations for Narita are almost complete. Clé and Taigā are almost done planting the devices in our area of operation. Our search for the Black Knights is proceeding slowly though. I have not had any contact with them, but Untier has already left an impression on some of the locals." Tamaki's voice strained on the word impression meaning that there was something he did not approve of. "While Costina is focusing on find a base of operation." His voice paused for a moment and a muffle sound of a conversation could be heard. "Also Jack said that he has the items are ready for your meeting later on." Tamaki said with a cough.

"Thank you for the information Tamaki. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to attend to." Lalouch said the phone as she stepped out of the door.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll leave you to it then." With that the phone call ended.

Lalouch exited the dorms and head across the ground towards the gym. She notices that Kathryn being dragged across the grounds while being lead to see many of the different clubs. There was only a look of shock adorning her face making Lalouch wonder what might have happen to her subordinate. Lalouch was sure that Kathryn would to fill her in later whether she wanted her to or not. She moved to one of the smaller builds near the gym that sever as the girls' locker room. At the moment the room was empty for all the students were already in their club activities.

"Now this will be interesting." Lalouch said as she looked down at a black and gold suit that the bag.

* * *

Carver Balford III, was the greatest fencer in Area 11. He had trained in all the classic styles of fighting, not just those on fencing. Yet for some reason he was losing to some one he had near meet before. His female opponent was wearing a custom-made fencing suit that was very eloquent. The suit was black with trim of gold that formed into wings. Her facemask was also black that ruffed to the side making it look like the old style hats French wore long ago. Her strikes were like lightning hitting him even before he knew what was happening. He had figured that because she was female she would be easy to beat. Instead she was fast, accurate, and held a great deal of strength. His arms now stung with each swipe of her saber. The only he could really even try was to defend himself. In the end he lost only scoring one point while she scored 17 points with in the time limit.

"How was I beaten so easily." Carver said dropping to the floor. He was breathing heavy from the strain of their three fights. Each fight was using a different fencing style. He came close to a tie with foil, but completely lost at saber. Even with epee where there was a higher chance of scoring he still only gain one point. He was losing by the second, which didn't sit well with him. He was cursing her and in his head he was sure that she had somehow cheated him. Then an idea struck him._ "There it is. She is using modified weapons. They probably lightened or something along those line since no human is that fast."_

"You are in did a great fencer madam." He said standing to his feet. "Perhaps you would interested in taking this beyond your average fencing match?"

Lalouch was already putting her fencing tools away when she heard his strange request. "And what could be done to extended a match beyond ordinary levels?"

Caver grinned as his opponent walked right into his trap. "Those two rooms over there that have a collation of armors and dull weaponry from ancient times and different cultures. Why don't we don the armor and weaponry used by warriors in the pass and fight once more?"

Lalouch grinned inwardly as her opponent, Caver Balford III, wanted to try to slow her down with using older and heavier weaponry. "Very well, I shall accept your challenge." Lalouch said with a bow.

"Very good." Caver stated while waving over a girl who was near by. "Please help Miss…" Caver paused trying to remember her name.

"Decead." Lalouch chimed in to give him the answer he was searching for.

"Miss Decead her with armor of her choosing." He said to the girl.

"Very well my lord." The girl said with a curtsy since Caver was the son of a Baronet there for nobility.

Lalouch head for the farther room and walked in only amazed by the number of suits and weaponry inside. Since this was Ashford Academy it wasn't surprising that they had a room like this, after all fencing was a sport of nobility. The room was indeed filled with different weapons of regions that held some of the greatest warrior caste systems of older times. The suit had different sizes for both make and female. Instantly she knew what suit and weapons she was going to use in the up coming fight. The girl was completely confused on Lalouch choice of armor and weapons.

"But miss, I have no idea how to place strap this armor together."

"That is alright." Lalouch replied. "I'll instruct you on how to be of assistance to me."

The girl sighed. There was no way to convince Lalouch to pick another suit and weaponry,

* * *

Caver was getting impatient for how long it was taking them to put on a simple suit of armor. He was getting restless and irritated. He was about to shout out with frustration until he remembered a legend about a warrior who won a match by causing their opponent to lose their wit. "_Oh she is clever, making me wait like this, but I won't let it get to me._" Caver was wearing a plate armor that was normally found in Europe in the medieval age. He carried a kite shield with a falcon saber as his weapon of choice. He was ready for this fight with his helmet resting next to him.

After a few minutes had passed the door to the second armory opened. Every one was in shock as Lalouch stepped out in an emerald-green Ō-yoroi, the armor of Samurai that where once found in Area Eleven long ago. By her side were traditional katana and tantō. Through out the room whispers and rumors began flying. Caver stood up grabbing his helmet resting by his side.

"What an interesting choice, Miss Decead." He said with a mocking bow. "I would have never pictured you as a number lover."

"That is not the case, Lord Caver. I was merely trained in the art of Bushidō since I was five." Lalouch's words were cold even though she said it with a smile. Her words caused Caver to stop smile since he knew that this fight was not going too be easy.

"Really now, what would cause your parents to choose a sword art that of a fallen nation." His words were filled with arrogance and a smug attitude that could only be pulled of by noblemen.

"It is simple. My teacher was the best man they ever known, and they could trust him. I also started my training before the war that conquered Area Eleven."

"Well then let see how much you learned." Caver snarled as he leapt forward drawing his sword and attacking in one fell swoop. She drew her katana blocking his attack at the last second before pushing Caver back.

"How rude to start the match with out allowing your opponent to draw their blade." Lalouch mocked in a tone of a scolding mother.

Caver rage increased from Lalouch talking down to him. He charged in bring his sword down for a heavy chop. Their weapons connected with a clash, but Lalouch pressed the attack. She took a step forward pinning the two weapons between each other locking them. With her free hand she brought the small tantō at his shoulder and said one word.

"Dead."

The room held their breath since their best was now finished almost as soon as the match started.

"You cheat you Number loving wench." Caver exclaimed as he hit the ground.

"I did not. You lost the moment you let your rage take over in a fight." Lalouch calmly stated. "My master once told me that, 'Letting your rage into the mind during a fight is dangerous. It takes to much of your concentration away from predicting your opponents strikes and let opening form in your defense.'" Lalouch took off her helmet and let her hair fall over the armor. "Shame really, I was hoping for more of a challenge instead I get a fool weak with pride." Lalouch walked away with her helmet in one hand and a katana in the other. On the ground Caver shock with rage.

_"How dare she! How dare she talk down to me! I'll teach this bitch the true power of nobility." _Caver thought as he stood to his feet. Beneath the cover of helmet his eyes looked out burning with rage. He charged forward with the point of the blade for Lalouch's back. "I'll teach you to respect nobility! You wench!" He said screaming with rage.

"Pitiful." Lalouch said looking over her shoulder. To all in the room it looked as if Lalouch was going be injured from the recklessness of Caver. Then their jaws dropped for a second time as Caver laid pin on the ground with Lalouch knee in his back and her katana in front of his eyes. Very few where able to see what happen then the sudden instance when Caver laid pin to the ground. Lalouch and step to the side lifting her katana knocking the sword out of Caver hands. As the sword was disarmed she through her helmet into him knocking him down from his reckless charge. Only to be followed with Lalouch knocking him down with her knee and moving her sword so that when he fell he wouldn't know what truly happen.

"Like a said, leaving openings in your defense." Her words cut deep in his being, but he was too much in shock to do anything about it. As Lalouch walked toward the armory the girl who helped her before stood dumfounded with her hand on the handle. "Come alone now. I need help removing this armor."

In the middle of the floor Caver laid on the ground think. _"I have been made the fool. I hope my father does not hear of this." _

The girl shook her head then responded. "Yes miss." She said while closing the door behind her.

"_The fool was a bit of the _challenge _at the end."_ The girl continued to remove the armor as Lalouch stood in thought. In the mirror Lalouch looked into the reflection seeing the red glow on the out side of her eye. "_How long ago did I give myself this command?"_ Her mind started to slowly slip back into a memory of her teacher.

* * *

"Master, Why can't I hit you?" The young Lalouch said huffing while looking up at the larger man with brown hair and bread.

"It is simple my young Empress." The man said bending down so that they where eye level. "You are letting your emotion run your actions instead of your mind. Use your emotions to focus your thoughts while studding and predicting your opponent's movements."

"Then why practices the movements of swinging a blade?" She said frowning while crossing her arms in a pout. "When you say that I must also think and predict movement. Isn't it best to focus on one instead of all of these factor at once?"

The man shook his head. "It would if I was teaching you for competition. What I am trying to teach is how to survive with a blade in your hand." He stood to his feet once more picking up the wooden practice sword. "Now let begin again."

Later on that night Lalouch was glaring at the mirror and her own reflection. _"You are pathetic. You're the soul genetic legacy of Lelouch vi Britannia. It is simple to swing a sword, and planed battlefield tactics. So why can't you do either of these at the same time?" _Her glare would shatter the mirror from the brush she was aiming to throw. Then her gaze caught upon a reflection of her left eye. Then she grinned as her hand moved towards her eye and covered it. In a dramatic fashion she pulled her hand away reviling a small bird in a red glow from her eye.

"I Lalouch vi Britannia command you, from this day forwarded. When ever you have a blade resting at your side or in your hand you will be able to accomplish anything." With that the bird shot from the mirror and into her eyes.

The next day at her practices their fight lasted almost three hours. Neither her nor her master where scoring a point on each other. The onlookers stared out watching the spar. It only ended when the time divided towards her studies and other train cut the match to a stop.

She sighed coming back to reality. That day happened before she lost everything she cared for. It was in the past, or she should say future now and there was nothing that could be done to change it. Even if she wanted to, them succeeding here meant that every thing would change, and the most likely event she would have never been created.

* * *

Lalouch exited the building heading for the gate of the school where Kathryn stood with an expression of soulless shock.

"Let's go Kathryn, we don't want to be late know do we?" Lalouch said walking by the dazed Kathryn as if nothing was wrong. Kathryn's eyes regained some of their humanity as Lalouch spoke forcing her back into the world.

"Aagh, What?" Kathryn mumbled out.

"Hurry up, Kathryn." Lalouch was already out of the school gates waving her over to the car that Jack had brought to them.

"Right coming." Kathryn responded as she hurried to the car. They entered they vehicle that was readied for them. Driving the car was Jack in a dark blue uniform that held a visor to hide his identity.

"Ma'am, the clothing you asked for are in the back with you." Jack informed from the front of the car as he pulled away from the academy.

"Very good Jack." Lalouch responded looking out the window. "Kathryn and I will change on the way to the meeting, and if you could be so kind as to lower the screen so that we may change?"

"Understood ma'am." Jack said flipping a switch, which caused a cloth screen to cut off the back of the cabin. Lalouch started to undress until she noticed Kathryn was not changing.

"Is something the matter?" She asked while folding up the outer jacket of her school uniform.

"What?" Kathryn asked coming back to reality for a second time.

"I asked you if there was something a wrong."

"Well, ma'am is it true that we have to a join a club?" Kathryn voice had change to almost a plea while asking the question.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry about since thing are proceeding as plan." Her voice was uncaring and monotone.

"As plan!" Kathryn exclaimed, her voice was starting to fill with same rage that came from those of the Kozuki line. "You mean you knew that I was going be dragged all over school looking at different clubs and end up in the clutches of the Glamour Squad!"

"Glamour Squad?" Lalouch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes the school's fashion club. Can you believe they things they called fashion, and the indecent outfits they made me wear?!"

"No, I cannot. Beside the point of you being abducted by the school's fashion club was not part of my plan. Though I have a feeling you were taken by them on purpose by the order of Milly Ashford."

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked as she started to cool down after hearing Lalouch didn't have any part in it.

"Milly Ashford, the Student Council President, will most likely black mail you with photos from the fashion club to convince you and me to joining the Student Council."

Kathryn gave a sigh giving up on the subject since she could not do anything about it know. She then turned her attention to changing her clothes to a similar uniform that Jack was wearing.

* * *

Their car came to a stop near by one of the ghettos. It parked in front of an old outline store that was left standing after the Second Pacific War. Carpet-bombing flattened the area around the old store. Lalouch exited the car wearing a solid suit of azure blue. The style was reminiscent of the old eightieth century France clothing. The dark purple trim was style in garland as it traveled down the edges of the coat and sleeves. Her paints were a pure white that meet a pair of azure blue, velvet, boots that pointed at heel. Her hair was hanging loose with small braids tied through out. The last piece of her disguise was a mask that was far from simple. The design of the mask was that of a Geass bird with wings out stretched. They covered her eyes and held eye of a darker glass. In between the two wings was a point that came up like a crown. Two those unaware of Geass, and the close attraction it has with birds, would view it as a four point star that was shorter on the bottom so it didn't cover her mouth.

"You two can wait here." Lalouch commanded as she strode to the front of the store. "There should be no trouble."

"Yes Madam Azure." Jack responded with a salute.

Lalouch entered the store leaving her two subordinates behind. She walked up to the counter in a fashion that demanded respect. It was that type of demand that a person with a handgun received from someone inside of a Knightmare. It was the kind of fashion that only a madman or complete idiot would ignore. Just as luck would have it, the man at the counter was a complete idiot. He was the type of man who would be found in the south of the main land where swamps was considered pretty. The man was around his mid twenties and clear was of Japanese decent. He looked out into space absent-mindedly to the point where Lalouch wouldn't be surprise if a fly through one ear and out the other. The man wore and orange hat and vest with a white tee-shirt underneath.

"Please tell your boss that Lady Azure is here to see him for his six cloak appointment." Lalouch told the man with an indifference tone in her voice.

The man looked at her for a second than slumped his shoulder before responded in a less than active mind from the expression on his face. "What?" The man asked dragging out the words as if he didn't hear the question the first time.

"I asked if you could tell your boss that his appointment is here."

The man at the counter idly put down the magazine that he held in his hand and reached underneath the desk for a radio. He picked up the radio then did some quick math or in his case, count his fingers. After remembering the right channel, with the help of his fingers, he turned it on a spoke into it.

"Ah sur, Theer is a stripred here to see ya."

"What was that again Bakatora?" A voice through the radio replied.

"Well sur, theres a woman here dresseds strangez, and has a name like Lady Azzrus. The muffled remnants of 'WHAT' came floating down from the upper level of the building followed by a man running down the stairs.

"I am so sorry for this ma'am." The man said glaring at the idiot who manned the counter. "Our boss is up waiting for you up stairs. If you would be so kind as to head up, for I must deal with Bakatora."

Lalouch smirked as she head up the stairs from the tongue lashing the man was getting. The old wooden stairs creaked with each step she took. As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped to open a door that was a made from fine wood. On the other side of the door was a single room that filled with smoke. The furniture was mainly red, leather, seats that sat across from a large wooden desk and a large chair. On the walls were paintings in the old style of the Japanese before they became Area 11. The paintings were of mountains, trees, and other elements of nature.

_"It is such a shame that this style is now lost to the Empire." _Lalouch thought as she made her way towards the leather seats. On the outskirts of the room were at least six men behind her and three others in front of her. All the low rank men carried a katana and a sub-machine gun that they probably held to the side instead of aiming down the sights.

"Please take a seat Ms. Azure." A voice said from behind the chair that she was facing. There was a sound of a click before another smoke cloud joined others in the room. The chair turned revealing a man wearing a pin striped suit and matching hat. The man's grin would have made a shark run away in fear from an expression that could only came from a seasoned veteran. Clenched in his teeth was a cigar give the man's face the look of a bulldog.

"What brings a fine business woman such as yourself to my humble store in the ghettos?" The man asked grinning with the cigar as if it was attached to his mouth. Most people at this time would be leaving the place in a hurry since they all screamed mafia. However for Lalouch, she was devoid of most knowledge of mafia in this area of time.

"I believe you already know why I am here." She stated in a rather claim manner.

"Yes, that is correct. A little bird has told me of a unique person traveling around the ghettos, offering money to help boost the local economy for a small interest in profit."

"You are correct in that term, Yakoseni Maronya, or other wise known as the 'Big Shark of the Ghetto.'"

"Ah, you have done your homework I see." Yakoseni said grinning. "Now, how about we get done to business since time is money and you're giving it away."

"Agreed." Her voice was like steel as she positioned herself upright. "As you can tell I have down my home work. Right now you are one of the most foremost man in this area to help the local Japanese people. Yes, before you ask I did just call your people Japanese." Raising her hand to cut the question that might slip from Mister Yakoseni mouth. "In exchange for give you five hundred thousand in currency, I would only ask of you for two things: First I would ask a ten present income of your profits."

The shark licked his lips at this for he could increase his income by ten fold with kind of money she was giving him. "And what is the second requirement?" It was clear that his voice was filled with greed.

"The second thing is that you must help diminish the Refrain in the area." Lalouch words feel like a katana swing through a cold winter morning. The effect left the room deadly quite as Yakoseni bowed his head casting shadows over his face. "After all I have a plan to help benefit the area. A very promising deal if I do say so myself, and wouldn't you agree mister Yakoseni?"

"It seems we have hit an impasse Madam Azure." Yakoseni said lifting his head. If this were a mafia movie then this would be the part that they threaten to pour concert on her feet and dump her it the bay. This to is also be missed by Lalouch even if they had said came right out and said it. "I must admit you did a good job doing your research, but you missed the biggest part. I am really the supplier of Refrain in the area, and you are now going be my hostage for ransom. After if figure out what noble family you belong to."

The eight hire thugs had already started to move in closing of a path to escape. Yakoseni stood up and walked around to stand in front of the desk trying to make himself opposing and intimidating to her. "As tempting as that offer is, it would just cut too much into my profits. Beside I think my idea is much more profitable." He said while lighting a new cigar. He took a deep breath than exhaled the smoke in Lalouch's face. "What do you think Madam Azure?"

She waved the smoke out of her face with a casually domineer as she looked him in the eye. "I think you should have checked for weapons first." Lalouch stood up and moved forward as a small handle dropped from the selves of he clothes. The handle shot forth a katana blade that compacted inside the handle. With two swings of her blade she cut Yakoseni neck and gut leaving a deep gash in both. She dash to the right as Yakoseni fell to his knees holding his neck as blood over followed. Her sword bit deep into the flesh of the nearest thug who stood by the desk. She turned pulling out a knife in her free had and threw it at the thug on the other end of the desk. There was a deep sickening 'thunk' as the knife priced his skull as his partner fell at Lalocuh's feet causing his severed head to roll towards his companions. The last six thugs had now regained some sense as two of them charged Lalouch with katanas drawn ready for blood. Lalouch brought up her blade blocking one then kicking the other in the stomach. She turned coming in close to the one blocking her with a second handle placed against the bottom of his chin. The blade shot up through the man's skull kill him instantly. The man she had kicked in the stomach was just recovering when she was upon him. Her two blades came crashing down like lighting biting deep cutting through the man's bones. She heard the click of a gun being loaded from behind causing her to garb the man she just killed and holding him up in front of her. Their bullet went through the body she was using as cover. All over her body she felt what could have been wasp stings, but not a bullet priced her clothing. Thankfully she had this uniform made in the future, which was made to with stand some of the smaller firearms of that age.

"How rude to bring guns to a sword fight." Lalouch said as she throws the body to the side. Her clothing was now covered in blood making her expression look like that of a demon.

"W-What in the world is she?" One of the thugs asked.

"Its rather simple, for I am a demon." She retracted the blade in her left hand and stored it inside her sleeve. She brought her hand up to her face leaving a small gap for her to look out. "Now die." The shutter of her masked opened as she moved her hand away. The sigil of Geass flew out of her eye towards the four thugs facing her.

"With pleasure your Highness." They said together with glee as the barrel of their guns pointed at each other. Again another burst of gunfire was heard as four bodies hit the ground. Lalouch turned on her heels and moved towards Yakoseni's desk. She sat down just as Jack and Kathryn burst through the door with pistols drawn.

"Jack start searching for any computer devices and extract the data. Kathryn search the hard files here for any information about Refrain. I'll start searching the Shark's desk for any information on his employer." She said with a causally air as if the massacre in the room was a pleasant view of a field of flowers.

It was clear that Kathryn and Jack were surprised about the men slain, but that she used her swords to do so. It can from the realization that this single scene was common in older days of the earth.

"Yes ma'am." They both said in tune. After what seemed like ten minutes the three were about finished with searching the office. Form the down stairs came the sound of a wall being destroyed by what sounded as gunfire. The next moment as filled with the sound of several people pouring into the build. Jack and Kathryn were already moving to find defensive position in the room, but Lalouch signaled them to stay be here side. From the down stairs they heard a man cry out. "The Black Knights have arrived! Gah! Do all refrain dealers smell like this joint?"

"Tamaki save the chatter. Ohgi, take the new recruit and the other members and clear the up stairs. Kallen and I will secure the first level." A new voice said.

The stairs creaked as large amount of people started to lead. They stop short from the alcove that lead to the open door of the office that Lalouch and two of her soldiers now held. A red-haired man peaked around the corner looking into the room and only saw a dismembered head looking back at him.

"I think I am going to be sick." Tamaki said retreating back behind the wall.

"What was it?" Ohgi asked readying his gun.

"A head." The man replied.

"I don't understand what you mean." Ohgi was a fairly competent man, but he wasn't a fighter by nature. So when he took a look around the corner he had lost his lunch. "We need to find out what is in that room." Ohgi said after he regained himself.

"I'll go sir." Said a rather large man who could fill the stairs just by himself.

"Alright, but watch yourself. I would hate to loss a recruit on their first mission with us." Ohgi stated as the large man passed him right before he busted through the door that was slightly closed.

Lalouch turned around in the chair to face the man who just braved a dragon's den.

"By that uniform I say you are a member of the Black Knights. Is Zero here with you, or perhaps you are just a Recon squad? In either case I mean you no harm. My name is Lady Azure, of the Requiem Guard. And this was not how I played to meet the infamous Black Knights." Next to her stood Jack and Kathryn at attention while Lalouch just smiled with a tempter of a winter storm. "Now if I may ask? Why have you stormed in during an operation I was conducting?"


End file.
